


Что видит твой эльфийский взор?

by Snow_Falcon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Humor, Memes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falcon/pseuds/Snow_Falcon
Summary: Где Леголас может видеть сквозь четвертую стену. Это его беспокоит. Сильно. Очень.Смесь фильма и книги. Абсолютный крэк.
Kudos: 2





	Что видит твой эльфийский взор?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Do Your Elf-Eyes See?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445263) by [WerdeSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerdeSpinner/pseuds/WerdeSpinner). 



Леголас обеспокоен. Очень обеспокоен.  
В первый раз, когда он увидел призрачные двойные картинки, он принял их за игру воображения.  
В конце концов, этот первый раз случился тогда, когда он только вернулся после долгого дня сражения с пауками и вдыханием отравленного воздуха Темнолесья. В первую очередь, истощение не способствует ясному мышлению, и психоделические миазмы и галлюциногенные споры будут не в новинку, учитывая, насколько испорчено Темнолесье. Достаточно, чтобы даже самый уравновешенный эльф стал подозрительным и капризным.  
К его удовольствию, патруль обнаружил чертову дюжину гномов, блуждающую меж деревьев.  
Гномы. Последнее, с чем ему хотелось бы иметь дело.  
Тем не менее, патруль быстро взял их под стражу. Сочетание ядовитого воздуха Темнолесья (любезность со стороны их южного соседа, Некроманта) и угрюмость их пленников наградили Леголаса головной болью, и это, очевидно, могло объяснить последующее.  
После того, как они рассадили пленников по камерам, а он повернулся, чтобы последовать за Тауриэлью, то поймал взглядом высокую фигуру вместо озлобленного карлика в камере позади него. Он моргнул и посмотрел еще раз.  
Это должна быть просто гномья тень. Вот он, как Леголас и ожидал: низкий и волосатый, в своих тяжелых темных одеждах, он смотрел на эльфа со всей непоколебимостью (возможно, он и не понял слов, но он абсолютно точно понял его оскорбительный тон).  
Леголас лишь высокомерно поднял бровь, повернулся и ушел. Короткое видение высокого мужчины с темными кудрявыми волосами, пустыми черными глазами и подозрительно острыми зубами вскоре забылось.

Но не так-то просто было забыть другие образы психологической чумы Леголаса в то время, как гномы были заперты в их подземелья.  
Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на своего отца, он видит странные розовые очки, наложенные поверх лица Трандуила. Свет прожекторов и цветы возникали из ниоткуда. Он мог слышать вздохи тысяч смертных женщин, шуршащие по залам, подобного голосу погибели.  
Леголас тряхнул головой, чтобы очистить разум. Необъяснимое видение исчезает, но он знает - еще вернется. Это начинает его беспокоить.  
Он не говорит никому ни слова. Если это какой-то очень продолжительный побочный эффект от отравляющего Темнолесье яда, то ему не хотелось бы знать, что видят другие. В основном, ему не хочется это объяснять. Или думать об этом, серьезно.  
Отрицание? Какое отрицание?  
Он почти счастлив сопровождать Тауриэль в Озерный город, просто чтобы сбежать от преследующего его безумия.

Леголас вытирает кровь с лица и в ярости гонится за Больгом верхом, оставляя Озерный город позади. Отродье Бледного Орка, однако, хитро, и ускользает от погони на берегу Долгого озера. Леголас все еще обдумывает, куда мог бы сбежать его враг, когда зловещее алое свечение закрыло звезды на горизонте.  
Отлично осведомленный о том, что Тауриэль осталась в пылающем городе, Леголас направляет уставшую лошадь туда, откуда пришел. Знать, что он не успеет вернуться в Озерный город вовремя, чтоб быть хоть чем-то полезным, тяжко, но он не меняет своего направления.  
На расстоянии Смауг не больше насекомого, парящего над умирающим городом, как мотылек около костра. Несмотря на это, эльфийски взор Леголаса улавливает одну деталь. Когда дракон застывает в воздухе, пламя в его груди умирает, а рев обрывается в глотке, Леголас замирает, не дыша.  
В ужасающей тишине дракон рухнул на разрушенный город.  
Раздираемый страхом и тревогой, Леголас не обратил внимания на огромный синий шарф, обернутый вокруг драконьей шеи. Там вполне могла быть и шляпа, но он проигнорировал и ее.

После драмы Битвы Пяти Армий, но перед тем, как отправиться помогать дунаданам в их непрестанной бдительности над Арнором и дикими дорогами, Леголас был представлен главному среди людей Озерного города. Бард - Лучник, так его назвали после того, как он подстрелил Смауга прямо над их поселением - последним, которое дракон когда-либо разрушит - это было разумно. Он сдержал свое слово и вернул Аркнестон оставшимся без короля гномам и, что еще больше впечатляло, был готов поддерживать мир и с Эребором, и с Темнолесьем. Он говорил о реконструкции Дейла, где когда-то жили его предки, и Леголас сделал себе мысленную пометку по крайней мере посетить это место в будущем. Он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Бард достигнет своей мечты ради семьи и своих людей.  
Тем временем Трандуил, видимо, нашел в Барде нового собутыльника. Падающий снег на поле битвы позади, Леголас проходит мимо королевской палатки и собирает вещи, чтобы уйти. Он останавливается, услышав свое имя, и его лицо искажается от унижения. Слишком много бокалов вина - и его отец неизбежно начинает рассказывать постыдные истории его детства.  
Где же Ферен, когда он так нужен, ворчит про себя Леголас, забираясь в палатку, стараясь не попасться отцу на глаза.  
Трандуил играет с пустым кубком и бесстрастно изучает Барда. Эльфийские владыки, в конце концов, не поддаются простому любопытству.  
\- Да, это оно, - произносит он, растягивая слова, - прямо как мой сын во время этой своей пиратской фазы.  
Леголас моргает. Что?  
Не слушая ничего из того, что говорил король эльфов, Бард продолжает свой односторонний рассказ о своих собственных детях, о том, как сложно заботиться о них, будучи вдовцом. Он скрещивает руки, наклоняется над светлым столом и серьезно говорит: пироги.  
Трандуил слегка наклоняет голову и тоже моргает.  
\- Пироги?  
\- Да. Пироги, - кивает Бард, мгновение его зубы кажутся заостренными, - их не так сложно делать, и они подходят для самых маленьких. Попробуйте. Вы наверняка хороши в этом.  
Леголас не горит желанием услышать еще больше Бардовых советов от-отца-отцу. Вместо этого он разворачивается на каблуках и быстро уходит, решая, что, пока он обеспокоен, этот разговор никуда не уйдет. Он так же не придает значения собственному отражению в серебряном кубке отца - искаженное из-за кривизны поверхности, да, но это не объясняет, почему оно сочетало его черты лица с темными волосами и странной одеждой.  
Опять же, там еще могла быть чудная шляпа, но он не придает этому значения.  
Это не настоящее, ничего из этого. Это не моя реальность

На протяжении десятков лет между Битвой Пяти Армий и призывом Элронда на совет в Ривенделле, Леголас наслаждался счастливыми временами, свободными от безумных наложенных изображений и инопланетян, гуляющих посреди жителей Средиземья. Эти прекрасные года, конечно, были всего мгновением в жизни эльфа, но достаточными, чтобы дать ему надежду, что с тех пор, как Некромант был изгнан с южного края Темнолесья, у него больше не будет причин сомневаться в своем здравомыслии.  
Он еще никогда так не ошибался.  
Видения возвращаются тогда, когда он прибывает в Ривенделл с известием от своего отца. Прибыв как раз вовремя, он обнаружил, что совет уже начался, а он должен там быть. Не зная, что происходит, Леголас занял свое место, обращая внимание на других участников, чтобы попытаться вникнуть в суть дела. Вот тогда это и произошло.  
Лорд Элронд носит черные очки, а вокруг него кружатся зеленые светящиеся вихри. Леголас моргает, и видение исчезает, но неутомимое чувство усиливается.  
Как только Леголасу был представлен Боромир, тысячи копий человека в залах Ривенделла образуют круг с большим и указательным пальцами, повторяя одну и ту же фразу. Что-то про «просто Мордор», насколько он может сказать.  
Если это Единое кольцо провоцирует все видения, Леголас будет счастлив пойти в Мордор с только что собранным Братством, чтобы положить этому конец.

Леголас был сыт по горло Голлумом уже тогда, когда испорченный стур ошивался в подземельях, а позже - под деревьями Темнолесья. В конце концов, он был избран вестником плохих новостей о побеге Голлума Совету Элронда.  
Может быть, сейчас его отношения с отцом улучшились, но чувство юмора Трандуила не изменилось. Его поручения для Леголаса никогда не заканчивались хорошо.  
Так что, когда он слышит во тьме Мории это знакомое дыхание и прикосновение рук к камню, он готов заплакать.  
За что, Валар, за что?  
Он знает, что Арагорн не более взволнован, чем он, появлением скрытного Голлума, пока они прокладывают себе путь через проходы Мории. Кажется, Фродо и Митрандир тоже его заметили, так что он хранит молчание. Все, кому нужно знать, знают.  
Тем не менее, когда Леголас сменяет часового Фродо и неподвижно сидит в гнетущем мраке, то не может не пялиться туда, откуда слышит дыхание Голлума. Он с удовольствием пустил бы в него стрелу или две во имя Темнолесья, если бы не слова Митрандира, обращенные к Трандуилу: сердце подсказывает мне, что он еще сыграет свою роль, хорошую или плохую.  
Всегда лучше слушать Митрандира, в дальнейшем.  
Только эти мысли промелькнули в голове эльфа, как он замечает две точки около западной арки зала. Глаза. Голлум.  
Эльф не шевелится, даже не тянется к кинжалу, просто сидит и смотрит, пристально, как Орел Манвэ, когда несчастное создание садится и ведет спор с самим собой.  
Мир вокруг Леголаса внезапно пошатнулся и рухнул, стал другим, сделанным из металла, проводов и резких линий - работа явно не эльфа, гнома или человека. Это длится пару секунд, и вскоре каменная и неприветливая пустота Мории появляется снова (и с каких пор вид Мории - облегчение?), но этого достаточно, чтобы пошатнуть эльфийскую невозмутимость Леголаса.  
В этот момент Голлум не напоминал хоббита. Он был человеком в обтягивающей одежде, его лицо было покрыто странными веснушками, он рычал на голлумский манер в микрофоны, прикрученные к его голове, как шлем.  
Владычица Элберет, сохрани меня, кажется, я схожу с ума.

Они отправляются вниз по Андуину на белых эльфийских лодках, которыми их так любезно обеспечил лорд Келеборн, и Леголас хотел бы посоветовать Гимли спрятать подарок Галадриэль, чтобы тот случайно не уронил три золотых локона в воду.  
Однако он не говорит ни слова. Непростое перемирие, начавшееся между ними после падения Митрандира в пропасть и походом в Лотлориэн, эволюционировало в что-то наподобие дружбы. Никто из них не хочет обсуждать это, однако одной из последних вещей, которую Гэндальф им сказал, было: «Я прошу вас, Гимли и Леголас, хотя бы подружиться и помочь мне. Вы оба мне нужны».  
Меньшее, что они могут сделать, это подчиниться его просьбе. Удивительно, но они так и делают.  
Так что, когда орочьи стрелы свистят рядом с Сарн Гебиром, Леголас и Гимли работают вместе, не возмущаясь и подводя лодку поближе к берегу. Как только три серых эльфийских лодки причаливают, Гимли поднимает секиру, а Леголас вскидывает лук.  
Сопровождаемое криками орков, темное облако, полное злобы, взмывает в небеса. Умоляя о благословении Зажигающую Звезды, Леголас выпускает стрелу.  
С отвратительным криком облако, которое-не-такое-уж-и-облако, падает и исчезает во тьме дальнего берега. Орки поднимают ужасный шум. Рядом с Леголасом Гимли грубовато поздравляет его с удачным выстрелом, и его восхищения повторяют остальные члены Братства.  
Леголас едва слышит их. Его взгляд устремлен на плывущую вниз по течению лодку с расстроенным мужчиной в ней. Мужчина временами смотрит на странный черный компас, и направляет лодку. Леголас говорит себе, что никогда прежде не видел такую одежду или прическу в своих видениях.  
Это что... шлюпка?  
Отдыхая на веслах, незнакомец позволяет ей проплыть мимо Братства, оставаясь невидимым для остальных. Он поднимает голову на орочий шум и приятельски кивает Леголасу.  
\- Орки запомнят это как день, когда они почти смогли поймать Братство, - заверил он эльфа.  
Леголас не уверился.

Арагорн слышит Рог Гондора и мчится сквозь деревья. Он едва останавливается, чтобы убить урука на своем пути, намереваясь успеть добежать к Боромиру. Леголас и Гимли за ним расправляются с остальными врагами, чтобы никто не смог атаковать Арагорна со спины.  
Однажды Леголас обязательно побеседует с Арагорном о его привычке брать на себя слишком много врагов.  
Однако в результате, Леголас и Гимли пришли слишком поздно. Арагорн склоняется над Боромиром, шепча последние слова и обещая, что он не позволит Городу Людей, городу их людей, пасть в руки Саурона. Боромир слабо улыбается, его улыбка странная, полная надежды и облегчения, и Леголас не понимает. Пальцы на рукояти меча над его сердцем сжимаются сильнее и замирают.  
Иногда эльфийский слух - проклятие. Леголас отлично слышал тяжелое дыхание Боромира. Он почти слышал также и как тело Боромира покидает его фэа, отлетая за границы Арды к судьбе, о которой не ведают эльфы. От этих мыслей по его коже прошелся холодок.  
И когда он наклоняет голову, чтобы пожелать храброму сыну Гондора найти покой после смерти, момент был испорчен призрачным шепотом:  
\- Чего ты ожидал? Это же Шон Бин. Вполне понятно, что он умер.

Хотя Трое Охотников - и Боромир, до своей героической смерти - убили множество уруков, но даже их доблесть не спасла самых юных членов Братства от плена. После некоторых споров они утешаются знанием, что Фродо не отправился в Мордор в одиночку, и идут на запад в поисках Мерри и Пиппина.  
Они пускаются в долгую и утомительную погоню через поля Рохана, но не способны продолжать ее ночью, пусть их сердца и горят от одной мысли о том, каким пыткам сейчас подвергают юных хоббитов.  
Одним утром, когда Леголас встает на возвышенность и вглядывается вдаль, Арагорн окликает его:  
\- Леголас, что видит твой эльфийский взор?  
И Леголас не знает, что ответить, потому что внезапно пространство перед ним заслонил зеленый цвет. Не зеленоватый туман или волшебство, а одно огромное непрозрачное изумрудное пространство. Как будто с неба спустился занавес, скрывший пейзаж лугов, далеких лесов и еще более далеких Мглистых гор.  
Леголас моргает - и деревья возвращаются на свои места, нет больше ярко-зеленой завесы.  
Он так растерян, что случайно говорит «северо-восток» вместо «северо-запад».  
Чуть позже Гимли подшучивает над ним за то, что он унаследовал от своего отца чувство направления, но Леголас не в настроении объяснять.

В поисках вестей о Мерри и Пиппине Три Охотника ждали появления Всадников Марки. Арагорн приветствует их, и они очень скоро обнаруживают себя в окружении копий. Явно не взволнованный столь враждебным приветствием, Арагорн представляется им, пока Гимли беспокоится под локтем Леголаса.  
Когда лидер Всадников настораживается при упоминании Золотого Леса и спрашивает их, не колдуны ли они, его образ словно наложен на другого человека - измученного темноволосого мужчину в странной синей форме, его лицо выражает полное отчаяние.  
\- К черту это, Джим, - говорит он, - я доктор, а не Третий Маршал Марки.  
Гимли обиженно рычит и взмахивает топором, обвиняя Всадника в слабом уме и глупых словах. Явление быстро исчезает без следа. Леголас может только предполагать, что видели и слышали гном и Арагорн, но он был не из тех, кто бездействует, когда его другу угрожают. Молниеносно он выхватывает стрелу, натягивает тетиву и целится.  
Он доволен тем, что руки его крепки и не дрожат, несмотря на это свое таинственное видение.

Когда Три Охотника добираются до Золотых Чертогов Медусельда, Митрандир сопровождает их верхом на величественном владыке коней, Леголас тихо вздыхает.  
Только не снова.  
Краем глаза он замечает Арагорна на позаимствованном коне - за исключением того, что лошадь, казалось, была обрызгана белой краской. Арагорн еще более пыльный и грязный, но его потрепанное снаряжение следопыта сменила незнакомая одежда. Его голову венчает шляпа.  
Несколько вдохов - и видение испаряется. В отличии от большинства видений Леголаса, это его не расстраивает. Арагорн похож на себя, он ловко сидит в седле, разделяя эту прирожденную грацию с всадниками Рохана. Наконец он смотрит на флаг с белым конем, реющим над золотыми крышами из соломы и сторожевым вышкам, и инопланетный наряд исчезает. Масть лошади снова ничем не примечательного оттенка.  
Арагорн поглаживает его холку, и они едут дальше.  
В какой-то момент при подсчете убитых урук-хай на Хорнбурге Леголас собирает воедино невозможную теорию, даже более нелепую, чем тот факт, что у него постоянно возникают эти галлюцинации - видения, призраки, что бы это ни было. Эта теория основывается на лицах, которые остальные также могут видеть, на телах и трупах, которых касались другие.  
Очень просто, вот она: один из шайки отважных гномов Торина Дубощита должен был быть чем-то вроде бессмертного оборотня.  
Сколько раз Леголас замечал этот облик, вне зависимости от того, как он был замаскирован? Этот гном или человек, или еще что-то более ужасное изначально казался липким сыном Дурина, в комплекте со спутанными волосами и бородой.  
Однако этим не заканчивается. Чуть позже у орка было его лицо. Леголас отбрасывает это как совпадение.  
Затем он появляется как всадник Рохана, в чешуйчатой кольчуге, несет копье, как любой другой всадник Марки. Не проходит и часа, как в битве появляется орк с такими же чертами лица - это узнаваемо, несмотря на различия в пирсинге, шрамах и острых ушах. Даже тот неживой появился перед Леголасом с таким же носом.  
Мозг услужливо напоминает Леголасу, что он видел безмятежного блондина в Ривенделле с таким же лицом.  
Леголас выпускает еще одну стрелу, крик боли звенит в его ушах, а он прицеливается еще раз.  
Двадцать три.  
По крайней мере, у него есть это дружеское соревнование с Гимли - и оно отвлекает.

Битва бушует на Пеларгире. В гавань вплывает мощь Умбара: пятьдесят огромных кораблей, а рядом группируются корабли поменьше, облака на небе проплывают над их мачтами. Позади них собираются дунаданы и сыны Гондора с армией мертвых - тихие, как могила, но стремительные, как ветер. Хрупкими тенями они кажутся для Леголаса, и все же ряды людей поражены страхом. Некоторые бегут от них, некоторые бросают оружие, а другие готовы сражаться до последнего.  
И чайки.  
Чайки...  
Никогда в жизни Леголас не слышал таких звуков. Его пальцы разжимают лук, и он стоит посреди битвы, глядя вверх и вслушиваясь в их голоса. Как и предсказывала Галадриэль, в этот миг Зов Моря пленил его, сладкий и опасный.  
Никогда больше он не найдет покоя под сенью деревьев Средиземья.  
Его душа жаждет чего-то за пределами этого мира.  
Гимли окликает его, и Леголас возвращается в битву. Но он не может стряхнуть с себя охватившее его чувство, даже когда они захватывают корабли и ведут их к Минас-Тириту. Сорок две лиги против течения лежат перед ними, и в их сердцах растет сомнение, успеют ли они помочь Гондору.  
Леголас стоит у борта корабля рядом с Гимли и смотрит на морских птиц. Он не может оторвать от них глаз: скорбных существ, парящих в воздухе. Сквозь неестественную тьму, идущую из Мордора, он видит альбатроса.  
Одинокий луч солнечного света устремляется вниз, окружая мачту, как знак Манвэ.  
\- Будь храбрым, дорогой, - шепчет он, хотя один Леголас может слышать его. Он исчезает во мраке с остальными глашатаями, солнечный свет рассеивается, но с сердца сына Темнолесья сваливается камень и больше не возвращается.  
Леголас смеется и хлопает Гимли по плечу.  
\- Выше голову, сын Дурина! Ибо так сказано: надежда рождается, когда все забывается.  
Это видение он может простить. И хотя Минас-Тирит пылает, оно остается с ним, когда они приплывают завтрашним днем.

С уничтожением Единого Кольца, видения постепенно исчезли из жизни Леголаса. Он не может сказать, что тоскует по ним. Тем не менее, воспоминания остаются с ним. Они кричат, они умоляют, они поют. Они рассказывают дикие сказки, такие как предложение Десятого Ходока, отправится из Ривенделла, и их слова, кажется, истончают невидимую завесу между мирами, которую Леголас мог нечаянно нарушить.  
Каким-то образом (Леголас лично подозревает Бильбо Бэггинса) некоторые из этих шепотом перерастают в песни и сказы Войны Кольца.  
Гимли, естественно, находит их очень забавными.  
Открытие, что Гимли присоединился к их походу только ради того, чтобы вывести Леголаса из себя граничило с пугающе резким предложением Леголаса показать Гимли края леса Фангорн.  
\- Скажите мне, где Гэндальф? Ибо я желаю говорить с ним.  
Это, безусловно, подходящая фраза. У Леголаса есть вопросы к Митрандиру по поводу того, как построить корабль и отплыть в Благословенный Край. Разумеется, шепот не будеть донимать его там, не в земле, благословленной присутствием Валар.  
Гимли, конечно, тоже что-то принесет с собой, но это не поможет. Он стал для него дорогим другом, и Леголас не оставит его.  
Однако это будет невыносимо долгое путешествие, конечно, если он не прекратит что-то напевать про Изенгард.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я бы хотела представить это как свою теорию о том, почему Леголас постоянно корчит странные лица на заднем плане. А еще я не сожалею. Совсем не сожалею  
> Отсылки, чтобы знать, о чем я думала в данные моменты. 
> 
> 1) Эйдан Тернер (Кили) играл вампира в BBC Being Human  
> 2) Тамблерские мемы и фангерлинг на Трандуила после выхода Нежданного путешествия  
> 3) Бенедикт Камбэрбетч озвучивал Смауга и снимался в Шерлоке  
> 4) Орландо Блум (Леголас) снимался в Пиратах Карибского моря  
> 5) Люк Эванс (Бард) играл Дракулу  
> 6) Ли Пейс (Трандуил) играл Неда Пирожника в Мертвых до востребования  
> 7) Хьюго Уивинг (Элронд) играл агента Смита в Матрице  
> 8) «Нельзя просто так взять и пойти в Мордор»  
> 9) Захват движений Энди Серкиса для Голлума  
> 10) Джек Воробей из Пиратов Карибского моря  
> 11) Шон Бин - ходячий спойлер  
> 12) CGI зеленый экран  
> 13) Карл Урбан (Эомер) играл в Стартреке  
> 14) Вигго Мортенсен (Арагорн) играл в Идальго  
> 15) Джед Брофи (Нори) был везде в ВК  
> 16) Сцена с Асланом из Покорителя Зари (из книги, в фильме она была урезана). Я знаю, что почти все поймут это как отсылку к Сказанию о Мореплавателе, но я осознаю риск.  
> Последнее в списке, но не по значению:  
> 17) Они уносят хоббитов в Изенгард!


End file.
